En la noche
by Mistyket
Summary: Brock trendra una fiesta donde Ash y Misty podran solucionar o empeorar su relación. AAML.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola... Mil años despues puedo escribir algo. Bueno les dejo una historia nueva.  
Es mi primer fic M, asi que va a ser un Lemon, muy poco en este, más en el otro capitulo.  
Este fic va para Ai-Ketchum XD que siempre me apoya en mis fics jejeje y esperando que ya no me diga grocera por no subir nada en nose cuanto tiempo.  
Ademas Taicho... se que no es Viernes jeje pero creeme no pude antes n_n_

_Bueno les dejor con el primer cap._

En una región lejana había una chica pelirroja paseándose enfrente de una mesa. Iba y regresaba, al parecer tenia un debate en su mente y por la actitud de la pelirroja no mostraba a un vencedor. En la mesa se encontraba una computadora portátil, donde en pantalla desplegaba un correo electrónico.

El correo no era nada de peligro o fuera de lo normal, lo había recibido de su gran amigo Brock. Brock era con el que mantenía mayor contacto después de que se había mudado a esta región. En el correo mostraba una invitación a su fiesta de cumpleaños organizada en su nuevo hogar. Ya no vivía con sus hermanos, pero aun vivía en Ciudad Plateada ya que no podía alejarse de su familia como en los viajes que antes hacia.

Era irónico, el no podía alejarse de su familia y ella no podía acercase a la suya, a su antigua vida. Extrañaba a sus amigos, a sus hermanas, a la Sra. Ketchum, al profesor y aunque se orgullo impidiera decirlo lo extrañaba.

La pelea entre ellos había sido hace ya 3 años, parecía lejana pero aun dolía. No eran una de sus riñas normales realmente se intentaban dañar, lastimar el uno al otro. Recordaba muy poco de la pelea pero lo último definitivamente no lo iba a olvidar fácilmente.

_¿A__h si? Pues yo… Te odio y yo no soy ningún perdedor._

Después de la gran pelea, sus amigos eran los que mas sufrían, ninguno le daba la razón a uno porque no sabía exactamente lo que había pasado, ellos no contaban lo sucedido. Trataban de ser imparciales y continuar la amistad de ambos, pero en días como navidad, ellos eran los que más sufrían ya que no podían estar como antes, juntos y pasándola bien.

Entonces ella decidió evitar situaciones incomodas a sus amigos y se alejo, dejando al mando de su gimnasio a una nueva Daisy que luchaba ahora muy bien. Se fue a vivir a una región lejana, entrenando duro a sus Pokémon de agua. Tenia pocos Pokémon pero de alto nivel.

_No me __guío en cantidad, sino en calidad._

Odiaba guiarse en las tácticas que usaba Ash, pero realmente funcionaba, ahora su equipo estaba en un alto nivel y sabía que estaba a poco para poder retar a Lorelei. Extrañaba su antigua vida, pero por más que quisiera volver su orgullo no se lo permitía, había jurado que no iba a dejar que Ash Ketchum la volviera a lastimar.

Brock siempre intento calmar las cosas entre los dos, y que lo solucionaran, odiaba ver a sus dos mejores amigos peleados. Pero ninguno cedía, la terquedad es algo que los caracteriza, entonces se conformo no perdiendo la amistad de ninguno.

_¿Qué debo hacer?_

Se preguntaba una y otra vez, al parecer ese pequeño debate se había convertido en una guerra campal. Quería ver a todos sus amigos, hace mucho tiempo que no los veía. Pero sabia perfectamente que si ella estaba en la lista de Brock, también lo estaría el. Y sabía que no estaba preparada para volverlo a ver. Entonces volvió a leer la invitación.

_Misty:_

_¡Hola! Hace tiempo que no te escribía, pero había estado muy ocupado. Te mando este correo para invitarte a mi cumpleaños, espero que recuerdes todavía mi cumpleaños. Todos van a estar ahí y será una buena oportunidad de tu sabes… vernos. Te mando la información. Espero que vayas seria un perfecto regalo de cumpleaños._

_Tu amigo, Brock._

Suspiro pesadamente y descargo la información que le había mandado, podía ver el día, la hora y la dirección de la nueva casa de su amigo. _No puedo ir._ Al parecer por fin su guerra había tenido un ganado, y había sacado la respuesta. Decidió no ir y prefirió ir por la respuesta más segura. Entonces apretó el botón de responder.

_Brock:_

_¡Hola! Yo también he estado muy ocupada, así que no te preocupes. Gracias por invitarme pero…_

Misty dejo de escribir y checo de nuevo la información, no era una fiesta normal, hasta abajo decía, fiesta de disfraces. Sonrío talvez iba a ver una forma de ir y ver… a Brock.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, cerró el correo y decidió ir sin avisar a su amigo, así darle una sorpresa. Ya más tranquila, apago su computadora y se fue a dormir.

* * *

En pueblo paleta un chico de 21 años se levantaba, hoy era el cumpleaños de su amigo y prácticamente hermano Brock. Se metió a bañar y alisto todo. Había prometido a Brock ayudarle, desde temprano para su fiesta. Se cambio, agarro su mochila y metió lo que usaría para la noche. No entendía porque Brock querría una fiesta de disfraces, según el dijo _es original,_ pero para el por supuesto no se le hacia original, pero que podía hacer era su fiesta, no la suya. Se despidió de su madre e iba hacia fuera cuando vio al pequeño Pikachu malhumorado.

- Vamos Pikachu, no te enojes, se que querías ver a todos otra vez – le dijo a su Pokemon pero no respondía. Tenía sus patas cruzadas y evitaba la vista con su entrenador poniendo una mueca de lo enojado que estaba.

- Brock dijo que iba a ser solo fiesta para personas, vamos Pikachu – le explicaba mientras intentaba acariciarlo – pi – fue lo único que dijo y se alejo. Ash suspiro y fue hacia su mejor amigo – vamos Pikachu, te prometo que después iremos a ver a los demás – le dijo poniendo su gorra sobre Pikachu.

El ya mas feliz recibió la gorra - ¿Pikachupi? – Ash al escuchar a Pikachu suspiro pesadamente – No se donde esta Misty. Si supiera talvez pudiera arreglar todo, tu eres el único que sabe que realmente la extraño - su semblante era triste y de arrepentimiento, Pikachu subió al hombre del entrenador y lamió su rostro – Gracias Pikachu, te veo mañana, cuidas a mamá – y salio rumbo a Ciudad plateada.

Como odiaba recordar la pelea con Misty. Se odiaba a si mismo por decirle esas palabras ¿Pero que podía hacer? Ella había empezado y no supo como reaccionar. La discusión parecía como cualquier otra pero pronto los dos iban subiendo los gritos y los insultos.

Flashback

Ash se encontraba en la habitación que le daba la liga. Ash estaba deprimido, otra vez se había quedado a un paso de ganar sabia que había mejorado mucho, pero pensaba que talvez esta por fin seria la liga que le abriera el reto de la elite, tan deprimido estaba que no escucho cuando alguien entraba.

_¿Cómo pude perder? Sobretodo cuando vino a verme._

- Estuve tan cerca, ¿No entiendo como sigo perdiendo? – ahora fue en voz alta sus pensamientos.

- Talvez… no entrenas lo suficiente - escucho su voz y se levanto de inmediato, y vio a Misty con las manos atrás de su espalda, meciéndose sobre las puntas de sus pies y dedicándole una ligera sonrisa.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Misty, le parecía un insulto a Ash, sentía que lo miraba y se burlaba – Tu no estuviste ahí, no sabes cuanto entrene – le dijo en un tono muy alto.

Misty había dejado de balancearse en sus pies por segundo sus ojos reflejaron lo hiriente del comentario.

_¡Ya se que no estuve ahí! ¿Tenia que recordármelo?_

Su rostro cambio a uno molesto – No necesitaba estar ahí, se lo irresponsable que eres – le grito un poco más fuerte de lo que el había gritado

- Yo no soy un irresponsable – le grito mas fuerte acercándose a ella.- Métete en tus asuntos, déjame en paz. ¿Por qué mejor no le enseñas a nadar a tu psyduck en lugar de molestarme? – termino aun gritándole más.

- ¡Claro que eres un irresponsable, al igual que torpe e inmaduro, eres un… - y antes de que pudiera corregirlo – PERDEDOR! – ella paro de seco, arrepintiéndose al instante, conocía a Ash y si algo no soportaba era que lo llamaran perdedor. Además que ella sabía, que no era ningún perdedor.

- ¿Ah si? Pues yo… te odio y no soy ningún perdedor – El también se arrepintió de sus palabras, pero no había manera de corregirlo, veía a Misty con sus ojos llorosos y veía que se giraba y saliendo de la habitación y antes del azote de la puerta se escucho.

- No quiero volver a verte en mi vida, Ash Ketchum –

Fin del Flashback

Y sin duda para Ash ya había pasado toda una vida, o al menos sentía que el tiempo ha sido más lento desde esa pelea. El quería disculparse, pero su orgullo se lo impidió. ¿Cómo podía decirle que la odiaba, si hacia todo lo contrario? Pero cuando ella se fue, decidió que no era su culpa, y decidió superarlo y talvez convencerse de la idea que si odiaba a Misty.

_Ella es la que tiene que disculparse, además ella se fue._

De pronto detuvo su marcha. Brock le había dicho que había invitado a todos sus amigos y hasta ahorita se dio cuenta que Misty estaba incluida.

¡No podía creerlo!

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

Se sentía engañado por su prácticamente hermano, el había invitado a Misty. Cuando el le costo mucho trabajo superarlo… ¡claro el ya lo había superado! Se sentía tan enojado que corrió, como cuando le llevan la delantera sus rivales, así llego mucho más rápido a ciudad plateada. El no quería enfrentarse a Misty, ella tenía que disculparse, le colmo la paciencia. ¡No tenia ningún derecho de llamarme perdedor!

_Así__ como yo no tenia que gritarle en su cara que la odiaba, cuando no era cierto._

Su conciencia se hacia presente de nuevo, después de la pelea, lucho tanto tiempo para callarla y lo había logrado, su orgullo y terquedad fueron más fuertes que su conciencia. Pero ahora regresaba más fuerte que nunca.

_Sabes que __tenías que buscarla y disculparte. ¿No éramos los mejores amigos?_

Corrió aun más fuerte tratando de dejar atrás su conciencia, el ya la había superado. Había salido con chicas antes, aunque solo era frivolidad y deseo. No como aquel sentimiento que negó, y que dice fielmente no sentir. Así llego a Cuidad plateada, solo le quedaba ir a la casa de su _amigo._ Cuando llego podía ver la decoración en el lugar, la fiesta iba a ser llevada en el jardín. Había adornos, mesas, sillas, además de que empezaba a llegar la comida y bebida. De pronto vio a Brock salir, con bolsas de su casa. Brock, al verlo le sonrío calidamente, pero Ash aun pensaba en la traición de su amigo.

- Llegaste temprano Ash – llego hasta el, Brock.

- Feliz Cumpleaños, Amigo – lo recordó, por mucho que lo odiara por invitar a Misty, era su cumpleaños.

- Gracias. ¿Me ayudas? Pon esas bolsas en esa mesa. – Brock le estiro sus manos y Ash tomo las bolsas. – De acuerdo, oye te quiero preguntar algo.

Ash fue a dejar las bolsas, se calmo un poco no quería dar a notar que le afectaba pensar en Misty y en una gran posibilidad de verla.

- ¿Qué pasa Ash? – Brock le pregunto cuando Ash ya había dejado las bolsas.

- Invitaste a Misty ¿Verdad? – Le preguntando tratando de no mostrar ningún tipo de emoción. Brock, sintió un miedo interno. El quería que solucionaran sus problemas. Ya mucho tiempo había pasado. Tal vez podía dar su brazo a torcer. El sabia que ellos dos se extrañaba y querían. - ¿Por qué preguntas? – Brock trato de ganar tiempo – Porque tú me dijiste que invitaste a TODOS tus amigos… y eso incluye a Misty ¿Verdad? – Ash aunque lo intento no pudo evitar bajar la voz en lo ultimo, ¡Como odiaba que todavía le afectara!

- también es tu amiga Ash – Brock inteligentemente trato de revertir la situación - ¡Hace tiempo que ella y yo no somos nada! – Fue casi un grito, tratando de asegurarse que Brock lo entendiera – Siempre han sido unos tercos, si tan solo pudieran pedirse disculpas – Ahora Brock, que siempre conservaba la calma, explotaba - ¿Sabes lo complicado es no poder estar con tus dos mejores amigos? – Le gritaba Brock, Ash solo sentía que la furia se convertía en pena – Lo siento… - fue un murmuro, de parte de Ash tratando de calmar a su amigo criador – Eso se lo tendrías que decir a Misty – Brock le dijo en un tono mas calmo – _Tienes razón_ – suspiro – Entonces, ¿Va a venir?

Brock suspiro, ojala supiera si va a venir, espero la respuesta y nunca hubo ninguna – No Ash, no va a venir - Ash sintió un alivio, pero a la vez decepción. Un cuando su mente le gritara que ella ya no significaba nada, el la extrañaba y mucho. – Lo siento amigo, se que te hubiera gustado que viniera – le dijo honestamente Ash, Brock solo hizo una mueca dando a entender que también lo sentía.

Los dos iban subiendo unas escaleras, en total silencio, ya se acercaba la hora de la fiesta. Así que Brock le mostró el cuarto que seria suyo por esa noche, ya que Ash se iba a quedar en casa de Brock.

- Este es tu cuarto – le dijo abriendo la puerta, mostrando una recamara sencilla pero muy bonita, de buen gusto. – Gracias Brock – Ash le sonrío – Te dejo para que te cambies – Ash solo asintió y cuando Brock iba saliendo – Oye Brock – Brock se volteo – perdón por mi actitud, es que creo que aun me afecta – Ash era la primera vez que admitía que le importaba, excepto por Pikachu, aunque sus actitudes lo evidenciaran el siempre lo negaba. – lo se, Ash… - y salio del cuarto.

Ash se quedo solo pensando, que tal vez algún día pudiera ir con ella y decirle que no la odiaba, si no todo lo contrario. Evito ya pensar en eso, había una fiesta donde sus amigos y sobretodo chicas con la que trataría de sacar a Misty de la cabeza, así como siempre lo intentaba pero que no lo lograba.

* * *

La fiesta ya había comenzado, y llegaba muchas personas, todas de un disfraz curioso animando la fiesta. Brock, usando su disfraz de cuando hacia sus presentaciones con todo y maracas, iba de chica en chica, tratando de que una le hiciera caso, era su cumpleaños, tal vez por fin tendría a su chica ideal.

Gary que solo ocupaba una capa, y Tracey vestía de bata larga, con cabellos canoso seguramente tratando de imitar a su ídolo… El Prof. Oak (típico) hablaban de los más recientes descubrimientos y no precisamente de Pokémon. Mientras May que vestía de eevee comía lo que había en la mesa, en una mirada atónita de Drew que usaba su atuendo regular, excusándose que hace mucho tiempo no probaba la comida de Brock.

Dawn con su disfraz de piplup estaba con Paul también con su atuendo regular, _evitando el ridículo que hacían los demás_, el como seguía siendo antisocial estaban apartados de las fiesta. Mientras que Ash que tenía un antifaz junto con un sombrero y una capa, comía y paseaba por el jardín.

Mientras de pronto, Ash observo a una chica rubia con lentes obscuros, vistiendo un vestido negro muy sencillo y usando encima de su vestido una gabardina, como de agente secreto. Se quedo atónito mirándola, y vio como de pronto se le acerco a Brock. No se movía, y veía desde lejos la escena. Brock parecía sorprendido y de pronto recibió un gran abrazo de ella. No podía dejar de verla, así que se decidió acercarse pero la chica dejaba de platicar con Brock y se iba hacia otro lado.

Tenía mucha curiosidad de irle a pregunta a Brock por aquella chica que había iluminado la noche, era de tez clara y una figura muy bonita y se sentía extrañamente atraído a ella. Decidió que no iba a preguntarle a Brock, sino que el iba a ir a conocerla. Así que decidido la siguió y vio como ella se apartaba de la fiesta, como intentándose ocultar. Brock solo vio a Ash seguir a la chica, había aprendido mucho de sus formas, negó con la cabeza y suspiro.

_Ash, sigues teniendo los mismos gustos._

- Disculpe señorita – Ash hizo su voz mas grave - ¿Qué hace aquí tan sola?

La voz de Ash, hizo saltar a la rubia, seguramente porque estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. – Perdona, no quise asustarte – Ash ya le dijo en su voz normal –

La rubia lo vio con en forma rara por pequeños segundos, pero sacudió su cabeza. – No se preocupe – Ash le sonrío, - todavía no me responde ¿Qué hace aquí tan sola? – Ella pareció pensar un poco su respuesta – Estoy descansando de la fiesta – ella le sonrió y congelo a Ash, juraría que había visto esa sonrisa muchas veces antes - ¿Y viene sola? – le pregunto de nuevo Ash.

– Si, solo vine a felicitar a Brock – ella ahora se veía algo asustada, después de las insinuaciones de Ash – ¿De donde conoces a Brock? – le pregunto amablemente – Desde hace ya mucho tiempo – el le sonrió – No creo que más que yo – el le sonrió. Vaya que era una chica muy bonita, aunque era un raro cambio de sus gustos de pelirrojas a rubias.

- ¿Y como te llamas? – Ash le pregunto y vio que la rubia, cambiaba su semblante. De pronto, empezó a alegarse de el – Me tengo que ir – el la veía extrañado, viendo como huía pero le tomo su mano firmemente – Antes de que se vaya, que tal si ¿bailas conmigo? Por favor – le beso la mano, viendo como las mejillas de la chica se volvían rojas podía predecir su respuesta – Si, solo una – el sonrió victorioso.

Regresaban a la fiesta y tocaban una canción lenta. A petición de Brock, que había conseguido que una enfermera Joy aceptara su invitación. Ash condujo a la chica, y empezaron a bailar. La tomaba por la cintura y la chica estiraba y ponía sus brazos alrededor de el. Ash se perdía en su boca, quería besarla pero no quería forzarla, ese no era su estilo, nunca lo había sido. Mientras que ella se perdía en sus ojos, aun con el antifaz de Ash podía ver sus ojos. Sentía como si le recordara a alguien, aunque claro, unos ojos cafés son muy comunes. No cruzaban palabra pero aun sin saber sus nombre se sentían extrañamente felices y a gusto, como un ambiente familiar. De pronto Ash, tomo la iniciativa y se acerco y la chica no perdió el tiempo, y el beso se hizo presente.

Un beso apasionado, lleno de gusto y deseo. No pararon hasta que necesitaban aire y en cuanto sus pulmones estaban llenos volvían a beso. La canción acabo y se separaron. Y Ash le susurro al oído de la chica, _vamos a mi cuarto._ Se alejo y la espero en la entrada.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior, tal vez no era una buena idea, pero ese beso era el mejor en su vida y quería continuarlo, no quería arriesgarse pero aun así lo hizo.

Ash la condujo hasta el mismo cuarto que Brock lo había conducido antes, abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar a la chica mientras se sentaba en su cama. Se le veía tímida y nerviosa, seguramente pensando si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Ash noto eso, y la beso pero con algo mas de ternura, pero por mas que quiso seguir en el mismo nivel, sus besos aumentaban haciendo que soltara ligeros suspiros la chica aunque eran tapado por otro beso.

La tomo por la espalda y la fue acostando sobre la cama lentamente, mientras ahora besaba su cuello. Ella solo soltaba pequeños gemidos de satisfacción, al parecer quería controlarse pero no podía. Sentía como el calor recorría su cuerpo, y se estaba dando cuenta que pronto no tendría control de sus acciones.

La chica le quitaba esa tonta capa, para tener mayor movilidad y pasar sus manos debajo de la playera de Ash. Ash dejo de besar su cuello y volvió a su boca, besándola fuerte, explorando cada espacio. Al sentir las caricias debajo de su playera, le sonrió y decidió darle mayor comodidad. El se quito su playera y al quitársela también se le cayo el sombrero de su disfraz, ahora solo quedaba ese gran antifaz que le impedía ver a la chica el rostro de Ash.

Ella descubrió que tenía un cabello negro cuando el sombrero salio volando además de suave cuando coloco sus manos detrás de su cabeza y lo continúo besando. Era increíble el magnetismo que sentía con esa chica, que apenas había cruzado palabra. No entendía como se sentía bien, además de que era muy hermosa, aun cuando no podía ver totalmente el rostro de aquella joven.

Así que decidió, quitarle esos lentes. El paro y le dedico una sonrisa y tomo con delicadeza su lentes oscuros, así mismo ella tomo el antifaz que evitaba ver al joven que la estaba besando. El le quito lentes y lo tiro a un lado… se quedo inmóvil. La chica vio la reacción de el, así que decidió quitarle el antifaz, talvez podría entender porque la veía de esa forma tan rara. Puso una mano en el antifaz y otra mano por detrás donde se encontraba el resorte que sostenía el antifaz. Lo jalo y lo paso suavemente por encima de la cabeza y le retiro el antifaz.

Ahora si entendía, porque la miraba de esa forma.

* * *

_Jejeje bueno, ahi esta el primer cap. Y no me digan que como no se dieron cuenta... digo los disfraces del equipo rocket, no son muy buenos y nunca se dan cuenta -.-'_

_Espero que les haya gustado =) y dejen Reviews... Hasta el otro cap._


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola! Bueno aqui estoy de regreso... con el capitulo 2 de mi historia. Debo admitir que me costo trabajo y lo borre como 3 veces, espero que esta sea la buena.  
__Asi que lo advierto es un LEMON... ¡no me reclamen! para eso esta la "M" y mi advertencia XD. No es fuerte y espero que este bien, realmente eso espero._

_gigiketchup - Me encanta que te haya gustado, y pues aqui esta el segundo capitulo... espero que no te decepcione XD.  
SilverGhosT91 - no soy muy buena entregando fechas de los caps jaja pero espero nunca dejar uno incompleto XD y bueno ahi esta mi historia espero que te guste.  
memoriesofkagome__ - =) que bueno que te gusto y espero que este cap tambien te guste mucho.  
Ukyo Ino Black - hola! muchas gracias por todos tus reviews en mis historias, alegraste mi dia... si me he dado cuenta que me gusta que peleen XD creo que es natural y despues te digo como se llama la canción que utilice en otro fic, es que no me acuerdo XD.  
Satoshi-Taicho__ - cierta puma ya subio XD asi que no te quejes jaja espero que te agrade y despues hablamos XD  
Ai-Ketchum - jajaja ps ahi esta el cap, y tu sigues sin subir eh!!! YO SOY LA QUE SE TARDA!!! no tu XD.... espero que te guste y haber si para la otra me contestas por el msn , espero no decepcionarte jajaja digo la espera y el cap ps almenos se espera que sea decente._

_Bueno... ya fue mucho les dejo con mi cap. _

_

* * *

_

_**En la noche  
- Capitulo 2 -**_

_Es Misty…_

La música a lo lejos era lo único que podía ser escuchado. El ambiente, no era tenso sino extraño… bizarro, situaciones que pasan y no reaccionas rápidamente, después tienes que aceptarlo. Ash, se había quedado estático, sin un solo movimiento físico, sin embargo, su mente era otra historia.

_¡Es ella! __Reconocería sus ojos en cualquier lado._

Ash procesaba lento la información, tratando de aceptarlo, de comprender que había bailado con la que había sido su mejor amiga. Ash, que tenía su peso sobre Misty, se levanto atemorizado y termino parándose dando pequeño pasos hacia atrás, llevándose las manos al rostro.

_Bese a Misty… ¡estaba con Misty!_

Su mente le pedía a sus labios reaccionar, decir algo, lo que fuera pero no Ash estaba en un estado total de shock. Inspeccionaba a su amiga de nuevo, pero ahora no la podía ver tan fríamente como cualquier chica. Sin duda, de los años que no se había visto había cambiado mucho, un muy bonito cuerpo, labios rosados, su mirada que también mostraba asombro, sus mejillas que eran cubiertas casi en su totalidad del color rojizo que hubieran hecho juego con su cabello. ¡Su cabello!

_¡Rubia! ¡Se pinto el cabello!_

El sabia que las mujeres acostumbran a pintarse el cabello, para lucir mejor, pero a criterio de Ash era tonto, su cabello rojo era algo que la hacia ver única junto con sus ojos verde-agua que pocas veces había visto.

_No puedo creer que haya cambiado tanto._

Misty, también estaba sorprendida, su boca ligeramente abierta además de que no se había movido un solo centímetro desde que le quito el antifaz a Ash, evidenciaba el estado en que estaba. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Su mente le preguntaba una y otra vez, había visto desde lejos a todos excepto a el. Su antifaz había cubierto gran parte de rostro, incluyendo esas marcas en sus mejillas que son únicas. Se sentía engañada y en cierta forma frustrada, porque su mirada inocente fue sustituida por miradas picaras y haciendo una insinuación tras otra. Era lo contrario a lo que ella recordaba, ha ese niño inmaduro y despistado pero alegre y único que había conocido. ¿Tanto había cambiado?

Tal vez realmente no la consideraba atractiva, por eso el nunca había actuado de esa forma con ella antes. Pero nunca había actuado de esa forma con ninguna chica, no al menos antes de esa pelea. Brock le llego a comentar, que había cambiado un poco en ese aspecto. Pero ¿Esto era poco? Apenas una palabras habían cruzado y el la había besado y llevado a un lugar más privado.

Misty levanto la vista hacia Ash y vio como el se había agachado para recoger su playera que antes se había quitado y se la ponía de nuevo. Esta situación era la más vergonzosa de su vida, ella había puesto en juego su orgullo pero decido recobrarlo, tenía que irse lo más rápido posible.

_¿Qué pensara de __mí ahora? Debe creer que soy una cualquiera._

Misty por fin se movió y se levanto de la cama, pero tenia la mirada baja, no podía cruzarse de nuevo con esos ojos, evitando leer la mirada de Ash. Una parte de ella – su razón - agradecía que no hubiera pasado nada, pero otra parte – su corazón - le rogaba con que se quedara y solucionaran las cosas. Decidió ir por el camino fácil pero no menos doloroso, paso a lado del inmóvil Ash Ketchum y se dirigió a la salida hasta que sintió presión en su muñeca. El la había agarrado para que no se fuera, vio su muñeca y lentamente subió la mirada para encontrarse con la de el. Al ver su mirada ella solo le dedico una calidad sonrisa, aun con todo lo que había pasado.

* * *

- ¿Dónde estará Ash? – May le pregunto a Dawn  
- No lo se, creo que entro a la casa de Brock. ¿Para que lo buscas? – le respondió Dawn, mientras veía la mirada incomoda de Drew.  
- Es que quería preguntarle si iba a entrar a un nuevo torneo que leí, extraño mucho viajar con el – le contesto con una calida sonrisa, recordando sus viajes con Ash.

Dawn solo miraba a May con sorpresa, mientras veía que Drew ya no estaba incomodo sino molesto. ¿Celos?

- Iré a buscarlo – May se fue dejando a sus amigos.

* * *

Ash la seguía sujetando, pero no sabia que decirle. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se había visto, tanto tiempo desde esa pelea. Recordó lo que le había dicho y bajo la mirada. Arrepintiéndose una vez más. Misty al ver la reacción de Ash, soltó un pequeño suspiro y empezaba a liberarse pero Ash alzo de nuevo la vista y la libero acercándose a ella quedando de frente. Veía hacia abajo y sonrío recordando cuando antes ella era más alta y lo molestaba. ¡Como extrañaba a esa pelirroja! Pero ya no era pelirroja, ahora su cabello era de otro color, como era el de su hermana Daisy. Temeroso alzo su mano hacia su cabello. Mientras que Misty veía sorprendida las acciones de Ash, hasta que observo como tomo un poco de su "cabello" y lo miraba confundido.

Sonrío porque le recordó a ese pequeño niño despistado e ingenuo, decidió darle respuesta y ella paso una mano por su "cabello" para moverlo de ahí, dejando caer la peluca a un lado. Sonrío a un mas al ver la cara de alivio que se dibujo en el.

Vio de nuevo a esa pelirroja, a la primera persona que la acompaño en su viaje, su cabello atado muy parecido como antes se lo sujetaba solo que ahora parecía más largo, entonces Ash tomo de nuevo la muñeca de Misty y la jalo hacia el, el poco espacio que había entre ellos se esfumo y la sostuvo entre sus brazos. El abrazo al principio la sorprendió, pero era reconfortante sentirlo otra vez, además que ella estaba confiando en su definición.

_Te extrañe._

Sonrío mientras olía el aroma que tanto extrañaba, como el se pudo castigarse tanto tiempo.

_Yo también te extrañe._

* * *

Drew seguía desde lejos a May, preguntándose porque le hacia esto. Talvez ella realmente era muy tonta y despistada para darse cuenta de lo que el sentía. Veía como May entraba a la casa de Brock.

_Lo ira a buscar a su cuarto._

Drew corrió para alcanzarla entro también a la casa, guardando la distancia para que May no se diera cuenta que la seguía. Mientras May veía de reojo a Drew, desde hace tiempo que sabia que la seguía, sonrió placenteramente mientras subía las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Ash. Talvez no era tan despistada.

Drew vio que se acercaba a la puerta, y tomaba la perilla. Sin duda para el fue un ahora o nunca.

- May – le grito e hizo que May soltara la perilla y volteara a verlo fingiendo sorpresa  
- ¿Qué haces aquí Drew? – pregunto fingiendo asombro en su voz.

Pero sin duda, lo que si la asombro, fue que el camino directamente hacia ella y la beso.

Realmente esto le había salido mejor lo de lo que ella había planeado, ella solo quería darle celos de mencionar que extrañaba viajar con Ash, ya que "viajar" con Drew había sido mucho mejor. Se dio cuenta que por estar pensando en eso no estaba devolviendo el beso y Drew parecía estar rindiéndose separando sus labios de ella.

_¡Que tonta soy! _

Y tomo a Drew de su chaqueta morada y jalo de nuevo hacia ella, besándolo y dejándolo conocer lo que sentía. El beso fue suave y tierno cuando terminaron los dos sonreían apenados mientras Drew tomo la mano de May y saco una rosa – Esta es para ti, vamos a fuera –

_¡Por fin!_

* * *

Ash veía desde la puerta a la nueva pareja bajar las escaleras, había presenciado la escena anterior, ya que había escuchado como Drew había llamado a May. Estaba feliz por su amiga, sabia lo que ella había esperado para que esto sucediera, pero sin duda no tanto como el había esperado. ¿Por qué el no lo podría lograr? Cerró la puerta y le puso seguro para evitar que alguien entrara. Sonrío y miro a Misty que lo miraba confundida. Se acerco hacia ella inseguro de lo que iba a hacer, mientras Misty seguía mirándolo pero cada vez estaba más cerca, y sin duda no iba a detenerse. Se inclino hacia ella y la beso.

El pensaba lo tonto que era, la había besado con anterioridad pero ahora era diferente, ella era Misty, su Myst y lo mejor de todo le estaba respondiendo el beso. Se sentía torpe pero era lo sorprendido que estaba, por fin estaba besando a la chica que amaba, la única persona para el.

Misty le sorprendió que Ash se acercara y la besara pero ahora sentía diferente el beso, antes era frío y ahora era tierno, calido y lleno de ¿Amor? No ella, no sabia lo que el significaba, pero sin duda ella sabia lo que ella sentía y ha sentido desde chica, desde su viajes, Misty no puede definir exactamente desde cuando albergaba ese sentimiento, ya que había crecido a largo del tiempo hasta que un día lo acepto. Se había enamorado del chico que pesco del lago, del que quemo su bicicleta, el chico con el sueño de ser el mejor maestro Pokémon de la historia, de _su mejor amigo_. Recordar todo lo que significaba hizo que tomara las mejillas de Ash y profundizara el beso. Por fin estaba sucediendo, aunque no habían cruzado ninguna palabra desde que se descubrieron, no le importaba solo quería seguir probando ese sabor que tanto había anhelado. Después tendría tiempo para hablar, el ligero sonido de la música que llegaba a traspasar hacia que fuera más especial.

_Estas aquí  
para en si decirme que estas por mi  
y quieres que lo nuestro nunca se acabe  
pero no lo dices.  
Y ahora estoy aquí  
acostado y con mis manos aferrado a ti  
pidiéndole al destino que nunca me vaya  
a separar de ti._

De sus mejillas, sus manos pasaron a su nuca cuando ella sintió las manos de Ash en su cintura. Sentirlo hacia que se estremeciera y aumentara el nivel de beso.

Antes los dos se hubieran detenido, temiendo que esto pudiera arruinar su amistad. Pero ahora, no sabían que podrían perder y sin duda eso hacia que ambos apostaran todo a ganar. Talvez por fin los dos tendrían lo que siempre quisieron.

La falta de aire hizo que el beso se detuviera de a poco, ambos sonrojados mostrando una débil sonrisa, con una respiración titubeante, pero no podían esperar de para volverse a sentir y conocer esa parte que tanto tiempo esperaron. Ash la volvió a besar, y Misty sintió diferente el beso, no era parecido como cuando se besaron antes de descubrirse, tampoco era como el de algunos segundos, tardo varios segundos para conocer su significado o al menos creer conocerlo.

El beso era lento, temeroso y en cierta forma… tenso. Era un beso de perdón. Ash había recordado lo ultimo que le había dicho en esa pelea, el remordimiento de esas palabras llegaron a su mente. Ahora no sabia si era justo lo que estaba recibiendo, el no la merecía, haberle dicho que la odiaba cuando hacia todo lo contrario. Intentar sacarla con varias chicas antes, usándolas inútilmente para cubrir lo que el no pudo nunca tener.

Como se odiaba en ese preciso instante, tantos años fingiendo que no le importaba ya no tener a Misty en su vida, fingiendo que era otra chica más. ¿Por qué no fue a buscarla? ¿Por qué no fue a pedirle perdón? Esto era lo que estaba haciendo ahora, en una caricia estaba pidiéndole perdón. Disculparse por tardarse tanto tiempo en saber lo que sentía, disculparse por decirle que la odiaba cuando era más que obvio que la amaba, disculparse por no irla a buscar.

_Perdóname_

Sintió como ella, también lo besaba de forma diferente. Talvez después de todos estos años, todavía lo conocía. Sonrió mientras la seguía besando.

Volvieron a separarse y sus frentes estaban juntas mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento que se habían robado. Ambos se miraban fijamente, hasta que Misty bajo la mirada. Misty no podía creer, lo que estaba viviendo confiaba en su interpretación, Ash se había disculpado, sin duda ella tenia que hacer algo ya que el no se disculpaba tan fácilmente. Tenia que decirlo eso que deseaba decirle desde que eran niños. Eso que intento decirle cuando iba a regresar a Ciudad Celeste, era obvio que quería que el diera lo mejor de si, pero no pudo decirle lo que sentía y menos con Brock escuchando era algo vergonzoso para unos niños. ¡Pero lo sentía! ¡Lo siente y es algo que aun con toda la distancia no ha dejado de sentir!

Ash veía como había cerrado sus ojos y parecía pensar. Tomo su mano y la guío hasta la cama, la sentó en ella, ella seguía sin abrir los ojos. El terror se empezó apoderar de Ash, seguramente se había arrepentido e iba a empezar a golpearlo por atreverse a tocarla. La derrota acaparo a Ash, que cerró pesadamente los ojos maldiciéndose por hacerse ilusiones y esperando a Misty y todo lo que le tenía que decir.

Misty por fin había tomado el valor necesario, y abrió los ojos. ¡Lo iba a hacer! Al abrirlos vio como el semblante de Ash, había cambiado a uno muy parecido de cuando perdía las batallas más importantes. Se acerco y vio como al sentir su movimiento abrió los ojos, podía jurar que veía temor en sus ojos, pero eso no iba a impedir decírselo no había otro momento, lo tenía que hacer. Levanto su mano derecha hacia su mejilla y la acaricio dulcemente, lo miraba fijamente queriéndole transmitir lo importante y sincero que era lo que iba a decir… mientras su boca temblaba y dejaba sacar su secreto – Te Amo – solo esas dos palabras que significaban todo para ella, nada que dijera complementaria esas palabras… solo serian relleno en algo tan cierto, y puro. Algo que hacia desde hace años y por fin se lo había dicho a la persona responsable de lo que sentía. Nunca dejo de acariciar su mejilla y tampoco en ningún momento aparto la vista de Ash, sabia que estaba sorprendido, de hecho ella aun no podía creer que se lo había dicho. Decidió no presionar y esperar su respuesta, aunque fuera dolorosa.

_Te amo._

El silencio se volvió apoderar de la habitación y se escuchaba solo el ruido y la música del mundo aparte de que estaban formando ellos.

_Por que te amo  
no sabes todo lo que yo sufrí por ti  
noches en vela desde que te vi  
y ahora estas en mi.  
Te amo.  
_

Esas dos simples palabras, resonaban en su cabeza. ¿Cuánto tiempo había soñado con escuchar eso? Esperaba que la vida no fuera estuviera siendo cruel con el, y que pronto despertara en su cama. Esto era real, Misty le había dicho que lo amaba, y en sus ojos podía asegurar que realmente lo sentía, además lo podía comprobar al sentir la caricia temblorosa de su mano a raíz de su confesión. Pronto sintió que en su cara se empezó a dibujar una sonrisa, tan grande no podía ocultar la felicidad que sentía. Tomo la mano de Misty y la apretó mientras se acercaba seguro de si mismo, ya sin dudas tontas.

_Tengo que demostrarle que yo __también la amo_

Seguro de si mismo, confiado y sobretodo feliz empezó a besar de nuevo a Misty. La sintió rígida por solo unos segundos, sabia ella esperaba que dijera algo, pero el sabe que nunca ha sido bueno con las palabras,_ ¡NO PODIA ARRUINAR EL MOMENTO INTENTANTO HABLAR!,_ el era mejor actuando. Nadie, le creía que fuera a ser Maestro Pokemon, por eso año tras año tuvo que demostrar que tenia lo suficiente. Ahora para el significaba lo mismo, tenia que demostrarle cuanto la quería, cuanto la amaba, y solo existía una forma…

La recostó sobre la cama, con mucho cuidado, mientras no dejaba de besarla y ella tampoco dejaba de besarlo. Iba lento no presionando, ya que no quería que se sintiera comprometida, si ella decía que un "no" aun con toda la frustración en su cuerpo se detendría, ya que el la quería hacer feliz y ser feliz con ella. No podía echar a perder esta oportunidad. En ese despiste sintió como de pronto el ya no estaba encima de ella, sino ella había tomado el mando. Sonrió, porque ella era su Misty la que siempre trataba de hacer las cosas por sus métodos, no importaba si fuera gruñona, era su Misty y no la volvería a dejar ir, esa idea hizo que la sujetara mas fuerte mientras sintió el cierre de su vestido, dudo un poco pero lo agarro y lo empezó a deslizar hacia abajo para sentir su espalda desnuda.

Eso hizo que ella parara sus acciones, y el rojizo en sus mejillas aumentar de nuevo. El era el único que la podía hacer sentir de esta forma. Podía ver sinceridad y el cuidado que el quería ofrecer. Pero como deseaba haber escuchado esas palabras para que no tuviera dudas. Ella lo amaba, no tenia dudas de eso. ¿Pero que tal si esto solo era acto de lujuria de parte de Ash? Pero sus acciones y sus ojos no denotaban esa frivolidad que había visto antes. Sintió como la mano gruesa de Ash recorría su espada. Podía sentir el temblor en su mano pero la seguridad de que no la iba a mover de ahí. Esto hizo que Miste le pagara con caricias en su cuello, cosa que Ash parecía disfrutar tanto. Sintió como las manos de Ash encontraron un obstáculo y volvió a sentir el calor recorrer su cuerpo. No esta segura lo que iba hacer Ash, talvez detenerse… talvez seguir. Pero ahora mostró mayor seguridad en sus manos y desabrocho con una habilidad que la sorprendió su parte superior de su ropa interior. Ella tenia que volverlo a sentir, tenia que meterse de nuevo para poderlo disfrutar así ella también empezó a recorrer la espalda de Ash. Y podía jurar que se tensaba no como antes sus caricias. Se giro un poco para quitarle la playera que antes el se había quitado. Y volvieron a los besos cada vez más fuertes más profundos, intentando consumir todo ese sabor que los embriagaba.

Ash en el intercambio de besos, tenia una mano depositada en la cintura y otra en su cabello naranja que se encontraba atado, pronto lo desato para dejar caer en sus hombros el cabello que tanta controversia le había dado. Odio la idea de que ella se pintara su cabello, solo era una peluca, como no se dio cuenta de lo falsa que se veía. Pronto no pudo controlarse mas y fue bajando el vestido para poderla descubrir. Sintió el temblor en el cuerpo de Misty pero no lo hizo dudar. Lo deseaba, quería conocerla. Con cuidado y lentamente ese vestido fue haciéndose hacia un abajo hasta quedar tirado a lado de la cama. Misty estaba sorprendida y apenada y la tonalidad de sus mejillas no había bajado en ningún momento y siempre aumentaba. Se veía apenada con la boca entreabierta, miraba su cuerpo y lo miraba a el. Ash estaba asombrado le dedico una mirada tierna a Misty, por fin la descubría y era mejor que en su imaginación. No tenia una figura de súper modelo, sino bonita y natural. Podía ver en los ojos de Misty el miedo pero se acerco y le susurro – Haz superado mi sueño – y aprovechando la boca entreabierta la volvió a besar.

Sintió un escalofrío placentero al escucharlo con esa voz ronca y varonil. Eso hizo que volviera a tomar control de asunto y ella empezó a que quitarle demás ropa. La 'primera vez' de cualquier chica desea que sea especial, talvez en un lugar romántico, no necesariamente después de una boda pero realmente lo único vital y necesario para sentirse segura de hacerlo, de poder estar con un hombre es el amor. Y ella lo amaba pero aun existía esa duda, pero sus tratos y sus miradas podía sentir amor en ellas.

Su razón le pedía detenerse, el no había dicho nada que el no sentía lo mismo. Que no le entregara ese momento tan especial a alguien que no sabia si la amaba. Pero su corazón le decía que no había razón de desconfiar, que ella lo amaba y sabia que el lo hacia. Por primera vez le hizo caso a su corazón.

Olvido sus titubeos y vio como de pronto ambos se encontraban desnudos, y el pudor poco había disminuido. Misty estuvo a nada de volverlo a pensar, pero lo vio acercarse y le susurro – Te cuidare – mientras la besaba tiernamente en la punta de su nariz.

Cerró los ojos esperando el momento hasta que llego. Reprimió un pequeño grito, mientras Ash trataba de mostrarse seguro y demostrarle que la cuidaría. Poco a poco caricias fueron creciendo hasta llegar al letargo... éxtasis. Sensación que recorre todo el cuerpo, sintiéndose satisfechos… completos. Habían estado con la persona que han querido toda la vida. Se complementaban y sabían que sus vidas cambiarían totalmente a partir de ese punto sin regreso.

* * *

Misty lo miraba dormir mientras la abrazaba, recargaba su cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Mientras solo los cubría una pequeña sabana pero sin embargo nada podía tapar lo que había pasado. Lo admiraba dormir, dormía tranquilo y con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada. _Todo estará bien. _Eso pasaba por su mente viéndolo dormir y sintiendo su calor, lo que tanto había soñado. Segura fue dejándose llevar por ese tibio cuerpo para descansar y soñar con lo que había sido realidad – Te amo Ash – murmuro mientras el cansancio junto con el tibio y reconfortante ambiente hacia que cerrara sus ojos – Te amo Misty – no alcanzo a diferenciar si había sido un sueño o realidad pero sabia que dormiría con una sonrisa.

Sonrisa que duro solo esa noche. Al sentir el frío al su alrededor y encontrarse sola. En la noche solo duro esa sonrisa, esa felicidad.

* * *

_¿Que tal? Espero que sea algo decente, tengame paciencia, es el primer Lemon que hago asi que no sabia muy bien como hacerlo.  
Por cierto gracias tambien a los que pusieron alertas aunque no pongan review, a mi me alegra solo que sea leida mi historia.  
Ese pequeño contestshipping fue por un review que recibi en otra historia, que me pidieron que hicieran un contest y es que lamento decir que realmente no podria, porque no tengo mucha imaginación para algo que no he seguido jajaja si me cuesta con pokeshipping. Espero que te haya gustado hakuraXshu_

_y esos fragmentos de canción jejeje fue la que estaba escuchando cuando estaba dando los ultimos detalles y pues como que quedo un poco.  
Allison - Aqui_

_Gracias por leer! =)_

_Hasta el otro cap!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola… por fin tengo tiempo para subir. Gracias a todos de nuevo a los que me leyeron y agregaron esta historia a sus favoritas, es mucho para una aficionada como yo. Reviews._

_Sato. ¿Qué onda? Gracias por tu review. Tal vez no impecable pero a mi me gusto mi cap pasado, espero que este sea salga bien. De la pelea, ya lo arreglaremos un día, también subiré el fic que te platique jajaja.  
__SilverGhosT91. Gracias, y lo se, pero es que no estaba así planeado, pero bueno ya le puse es ranking. El tuyo salió muy bien, ya te lo había dicho y espero que lo continúes pronto.  
__memoriesofkagome. Gracias, significa mucho para mi. El plan de May a mi también me gusto (digo yo lo hice jaja) y ¿a quien no le encanta el chico de los ojos verdes? Pues yo ni se muy bien que tengo planeado jaja espero que te guste  
Charizard_girl. Muchas gracias, que bueno que te gusto  
Ukyo Ino Black. Me cae muy bien tu otro yo jajaja, pues ya leeras algo en este cap.  
Ai-ketchum. jajaja bueno se que no se desde que día te dije que iba a subir y hasta ahora subo XD. Definitivamente si ignorare ese comentario.... esa era la idea de hacer un lemon wu wu jaja pero no me anime jajaja haber que te parece este cap XD, ya sabes que yo tambien te quiero molto amiga y este fic es para ti XD_

_Espero que les guste._

* * *

1 semana después…

Caminaba rumbo a su casa, para intentar volver al estilo de vida que estaba acostumbrado pero como iba a hacer eso después de lo que paso. Había sido difícil tratar de sacar de su vida a Ash por un tonta pelea, y ahora esto. Como podía olvidar lo que paso si durante toda esa noche pensó que nunca más se separarían, que después de tanto tiempo aclararían las cosas. Un lamento se escapaba por la boca de Misty, se sentía usada… una frustración tan grande que no cabía en su pecho, pero lo que más odiaba es que todavía existía una voz… un lugar de su mente y sobretodo su alma que le decía que algo estaba mal, que Ash Ketchum no haría algo así, pero como era de suponerse ya no le haría caso porque fue la misma voz que le dijo que todo saldría bien después de esa noche.

_-_

_No sabía muy bien qué hacer, podría jurar que había pasado… ¿O todo había sido un sueño? Por supuesto había pasado, sino se encontraría en su recamara, no en una recamara de la casa de su amigo Brock. Tal vez estaba exagerando, tal vez estaba abajo desayunando, el sol por su posición, había salido desde hace tiempo. Pero ella estaba ahí desnuda solo la __cubría la sabana de la cama que había sido testigo de lo que había ocurrido. Fijo la vista hacia abajo, sus ropa incluso es peluca estaba, entonces ¿porque no estaba su ropa?_

_- Seguro esta abajo – pensó, pero no había rastro de que estuviera en la casa, no había sonido en toda la casa. Solo ruidos de afuera de pidgeys, starlys y otros Pokémon aves cantando. No podía ocultar su miedo, tal vez había huido, pero no eso no sonaba al Ash que ella conocía, podía ser torpe, e inmaduro pero nunca un cobarde. Pero hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía, tal vez había cambiado y ahora solo usaba a mujeres. Sacudió su cabeza bruscamente, definitivamente eso no lo haría Ash, el tenía que estar abajo viendo la tele, desayunando haciendo algo. Pero definitivamente no huyendo._

_Un poco más tranquila se levanto pero al verse de nuevo sin ropa, sintió lo embarazoso de la escena, no era porque alguien la estuviera viendo. Sino por recordar lo que había pasado para que ella despertara así. Se cubrió con la sabana y se sentía tonta ya que sabía que no había nadie en la recamara pero sentía el calor en sus mejillas y no podía dejar de taparse. Volteo y miro la cama fijamente, sintiendo un escalofrió a través de su columna. Todo lo que había pasado en la noche, todavía podía sentir las caricias y expresiones de el. Tiernas, suaves y sinceras… sobretodo sinceras, sus ojos reflejaban que velaría cada aspecto asegurando no lastimarla, nunca más. Recogió su ropa, lo maltratadas que se veían por estar en el suelo toda la noche arrugadas y nadie con la minima intensión de recogerlas. Decidió vestirse he ir a buscarlo, así ya quitarse esa tonta duda que la carcomía. Abrió la puerta y escucho el rechinido de ella. El escándalo resonó en la casa, pero eso le decía que parecía no haber nadie en casa. Al cerrarla vio algo pegado en la puerta un post-it._

"_Ash, fui al centro Pokémon a… ayudarle a la enfermera Joy, Regreso en la noche. Estoy feliz por ti, también por Misty. Se que era algo que tu querías…Brock"_

_Una vez más el rojo se apodero de su cara, acaso ¿los habían escuchado? Ahora como podría ver a su amigo directamente a los ojos. Había usado su casa, y ahora el sabia lo que había pasado. Tanto tiempo ocultándolo, otro tiempo más negándolo y otro más peleados y ahora en solo una noche, se había hecho claro._

-

Su mente dejo de recordar la escena al ver que cada vez estaba más cerca de su casa, pero sin embargo no quería llegar, su casa había sido un refugio de su pelea pero ahora ya no sentía que ningún lugar podría quitar de su mente eso momentos, vio el cielo y vio que estaba terminando el atardecer para pronto obscurecer y que la noche se apoderara del cielo. _Caminare un rato más antes de llegar a casa. _Pensó que tal vez podría despegar su mente, así que sin rumbo fijo tomo camino en dirección diferente de su casa. Veía como cada vez había menos circulación por las calles y decidió recorrer la ciudad para distraerse, pero eso no daba el menor resultado.

_-_

_Bajo las escaleras de la casa de Brock temerosa, no sabia que era mejor para ella, verlo y tener que aclarar lo que paso en la noche o no verlo y nunca aclararlo. El bochorno seguramente se __apoderaría de ella pero era evidente que prefería la primera opción. Cuando bajo, busco primero en la sala esperando verlo sentando en el sillón observando televisión, observando algún torneo… incluso algún concurso, aunque claro un concurso aun con sus amigas coordinadoras y su participación en algunos, no era lo que le quedaba._

_Pero no había nadie, la televisión apagada y todo estaba ordenado como si nadie hubiera estado ahí durante un tiempo, un suspiro de resignación se escapo de la boca de Misty. Las posibilidades aumentaban que la había dejado, pero aun existía la enorme posibilidad que estuviera en la cocina almorzando, no hay nada más que pueda controlar a Ash que su hambre. Eso la animo un poco, pero el silencio era inquietante, se dirigió hacia la cocina y entro en ella, encontrando… nada. _

_No lo podía aceptar, era irracional que escaparía que solo fuera la noche donde aparentaba ser el principio de algo nuevo y placentero, alguna señal de que los días de tristeza había acabado._

-Creo que me perdí – dijo en voz baja Misty, con una débil sonrisa, viendo a sus alrededores. Aunque ya tenia tiempo viviendo ahí, esa no era su ciudad natal inclusive ni si quiera era la región donde ella había vivido y era irónico pensar que no conocía bien los alrededores de su casa. Vio como las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas, y que la noche ya había caído en su ciudad. Suspiro tenia que encontrar al alguien para preguntar por indicaciones o encontrar un taxi para poder llegar a su casa. Pero lo más alertante era no ver a nadie, pero sin embargo sentirte perseguida.

_En ese momento como se odiaba, se odiaba por haber puesto un solo pie en esa fiesta. Por no haberse ido justo en el momento que __descubrió que era el, Ash Ketchum… maestro Pokémon y su dolor de cabeza, causante de tantas noches tristes pero también causante de los mejores momentos de su vida. Se odiaba porque aun que hubiera una posibilidad de regresar el tiempo, haría exactamente lo mismo aun sabiendo que al día siguiente despertará sola en la habitación de la casa de Brock. Se odiaba por ese sentimiento que en lugar de extinguirse con la mañana se había hecho más fuerte por lo que pasó en la noche._

_Tengo que irme de aquí – dijo entre un suspiro, gracias al la nota embarazosa de su amigo, sabia que no habría nadie hasta en la noche… sin embargo, no podría esperarlo quería salir lo antes posible para de nuevo olvidarse de el y concentrase en otras cosas. _

_Subió__ de nuevo al cuarto y vio de nuevo esa nota._

"_Ash, fui al centro __Pokémon a… ayudarle a la enfermera Joy, Regreso en la noche. Estoy feliz por ti, también por Misty, se que era algo que tu querías… Brock"_

_Era tierno para ella pensar la felicidad que __podía sentir Brock por pensar que estarían juntos. Pero al volver a leer la nota, se dio cuenta que Brock estaba feliz por pensar que se había solucionado todo, era algo que Ash quería… Entonces ¿Dónde diablos estaba ahora? La sensación de uso la consumía, Ash la había usado… ¡USADO!, algo de una sola noche y nada más satisfaciéndolo y dejándola. Como quería poder odiarlo en ese momento._

* * *

Empezó a correr, tal vez solo seria paranoia pero esa maldita sensación de persecución aun existía y la preocupación de no tener ni la más minima idea de donde estaba la aturdía sin duda. Pronto pudo comprobar que no era paranoia, por desgracia tenia razón alguien la había estado siguiendo y la atrapo.

- ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayu…- Gritó pero su grito fue rápidamente tapado por una mano en su boca, mientras sentía como su cuerpo era aprisionado por un brazo. – Maldita suerte tengo – pensó, sin duda odiaba su suerte. Tironeaba lo más fuerte que podía, pero sin embargo el sujeto era más fuerte y se sentía jalada a un callejón.

- Dame todo lo que tengas – le dijo el sujeto a Misty, soltándola sabiendo que no había donde huir. Misty solo quería salir de esto, ¿porque no se llego algún Pokémon?, sin duda Gyarados simplemente se lo comería. Como pudo Misty saco su pokegear y su cartera, tirandolas en el suelo.

- Solo esto – pregunto el ladrón viendo con soberbia y desdén las pertenencias de Misty. – Es todo lo que tengo, déjame ir – le suplico a ladrón pero sabia que había pocas posibilidades de que lo hiciera, así que el temor se apodero de los ojos de Misty y empezó a llorar.

- No llores hermosa – le dijo el sujeto tomándola de la barbilla para levantar el rostro de Misty – No lucirás bien con esos ojos rojos – se acerco aun más, poniendo sumamente nerviosa a Misty – Tal vez sea todo lo que tengas, pero se que puedes darme otras cosa más –

- Tan cerca que estaba de mi casa – pensó Misty, ahorita podría estar a salvo. Hubiera ido a recoger a sus Pokémon que los había dejado encargados para que los cuidara la enfermera Joy.

- ¿Qué dices? – insinúo, tomándola y besándola forzadamente mientras sus manos tocaban la cintura y más abajo. Misty junto sus manos y sobre el pecho del sujeto lo aventó lo más fuerte que pudo – ¡Aléjate! – le exigió.

- Será mejor que seas buena conmigo, prometo que yo seré bueno contigo – le dijo en un tono duro. Misty buscaba una forma, alguna salida para huir de esa situación, pero simplemente no había estaba en un callejón obscuro y sea donde sea que estaba no había personas al los alrededores. – Quieras o no, serás mi siguiente victima… ya que es difícil encontrar a una mujer como-

La tomo del brazo y empezó a forcejear, su blusa en cualquier momento se rasgaría y la fuerza y brusquedad del sujeto aumentaba. Sentirlo le causaba repugnancia, ¿como puede haber sujetos así? ¿Qué demonios sienten? Seguro no sienten, son personas desdichadas y tratan de arruinar la vida a los demás. Misty lo pateo en las piernas causando que el sujeto se alejara un momento, que hizo que Misty corriera lo más rápido que había corrido en su vida. Pero sin duda el sujeto era más rápido, seguro acostumbrado a correr de la ley o correr tras una victima como lo estaba siendo ella.

Cada vez lo sentía más cerca y lo peor no había un lugar para esconderse – No escaparas – le grito mientras se lanzaba a los pies de Misty, causando que cayera y se golpeara la cabeza. Misty sintió su visión nublada, y perdía la conciencia sabia que este era su fin – Te dije que no te escaparías – fue lo único que alcanzo a escuchar, pensando que esto iba a ser lo ultimo que escucharía en su existencia.

* * *

- ¡Auxilio!... – Un chico escucho cuando estaba caminando por esa ciudad, paró en seco parecía reconocer esa voz - ¡Ayu…! - Trato de agudizar lo más que pudo su oído para conocer de donde provenía el llamado.

- ¿Escuchaste lo mismo que yo? – le pregunto a su compañero que lo acompañaba, este solo asintió con la cabeza y empezó a rastrear para ayudar a la persona que estaba pidiendo ayuda. – Tenemos que darnos prisa - dijo el chico y empezando a correr en dirección donde lo había hecho su pequeño compañero.

_- Tal vez me este equivocando pero estoy seguro que era la voz de Misty – _pensó el chico_ – Si es ella, no perderé esta oportunidad –_ Seguía con sus pensamientos mientras trataba de mantener el paso de su amigo Pokémon.

Noto que su amigo de corría atreves de calles y cada vez eran más obscuras y deshabitadas, no era un lugar realmente bonito ni acogedor para vivir. Podía ver alrededores suyos Pokémon de tipo pelea en pequeñas bandas formadas, esto era un lugar peligroso.

Vio como su pequeño Pokémon se metía a lo que parecía un callejón, y su cola junto con su pelaje se eriza en forma furiosa y estando a alerta de lo que pudiera pasar. Por fin lo alcanzo y pudo comprobar que estaba en lo correcto era Misty quien había pedido ayuda. Ella estaba inconsciente y encima de ella se encontraba un sujeto de tez morena y cabello obscuro apunto de aprovecharse de ella.

- ¡Oye tu! – Gruño el chico – Aleja tus manos de ella – finalizo acabando con un tono que era de autentica furia – Esto no es asunto tuyo, enano. Ella es mía – dijo el sujeto parándose a un lado de una Misty inconsciente de lo que pasaba.

El joven apretó su manos fuertemente tratando de controlar solo un poco la rabia que sentía, haciéndole que enterrar sus uñas en las palmas de las manos y sus nudillos se volvieran blancos de la presión que hacía, se dirigió hacia su compañero de alado que aun seguía, alerta. – Ve por la oficial Jenny – le dijo, este miro con confusión a su amigo, el quería ayudar a darle una lección al sujeto pero aun así salió en busca de ayuda.

- Acabare contigo, enano – le dijo mientras se lanzaba contra él, aun cuando quisiera golpear el mismo a ese sujeto por intentar aprovecharse de Misty, le preocupaba que ella pudiera estar lastimada, así que decidió acabar con el rápido para salir ayudarla – Blastoice, Ve – y lanzo una pokebola.

- Pelea como hombre, no mandes a tus mascotas a pelear – Amenazo el sujeto, que era claro que tenía miedo de lo que se encontrara enfrente

- No tengo tiempo que perder, blastoice chorro de agua – le ordeno el joven a su Pokémon, este hizo lo que su entrenador le ordeno y lanzo un poderoso ataque que hizo impacto al sujeto y choco contra la pared, dejándolo inconsciente – Ahora Blastoice, agárralo y si despierta no dejes que se escape – le dijo mientras corría hacia la figura inmóvil de Misty. – Misty – la empezó a sacudir suavemente mientras examinaba, y se alegraba que había llegado justo a tiempo antes de que ese sujeto le hiciera cualquier daño.

_

* * *

_

_Misty _

Sentía un dolor y pulsación en la cabeza, pero escuchaba una voz conocida para ella. Además de que no sabía lo que había pasado. Decidió abrir sus ojos para averiguarlo, su visión fue borrosa al principio pero podía ver una mancha que parecía alegrarse de que recuperara el conocimiento – ¿Cómo te sientes? – escucho y su visión se hizo nítida mostrando una cara muy conocida para ella.

- Gary, ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto mientras trataba de incorporarse, lográndolo con ayuda de Gary – Escuche un grito y vine a ver que sucedía – le explico el investigador a Misty.

Lo recordó, recordó al sujeto y recordó pensar que esta vez no vería una salida. Abrazo a Gary – Gracias, me salvaste – le dijo mientras le daba un beso con sumo afecto en la mejilla a Gary. ¿Dónde está? – Pregunto, mientras veía la cara sorprendida y sonrojada de Gary.

- Blaistoice lo está vigilando – Giro para hacia donde estaba apuntando Gary, viendo a la enorme tortuga sujetarlo y al sujeto que había perdido el conocimiento. – ¿Te lastimo? – le pregunto a Misty.

- No, gracias a ti – le sonrió, la verdad había temido por su vida pensó que todo iba a concluir y en cierta forma pensó que tal vez era lo mejor, ya que no sabía cómo iba a superar su corazón roto y gracias a él, estaba teniendo una nueva oportunidad, tal vez era una señal.

- Mira ahí viene la oficial – Señalaba hacia donde las luces rojas y azules de un choche llegaba junto con su amigo – Gracias Umbreon fuiste de gran utilidad – se agacho para poder así acariciar a su umbreon felicitándolo por un buen trabajo

- Este Umbreon llego, y supuse que quería que lo siguiera – La oficial se bajo de la patrulla - ¿Qué sucedió aquí? – Pregunto la oficial, podía ver a una chica con ropas su ropa arrugada además de un blastoice que sostenía a un sujeto, se sorprendió la oficial mientras se acercaba.

- Escuche un grito y vine ayudar, estaba a punto de… atacarla – dijo Gary, ya que sintió como el tembló ante la idea que cualquier cosa había pasado – Ordene a mi Umbreon ir por ayuda mientras Blaistoice se encargo de el.

- Eres muy valiente chico, llevamos meses tras el… es muy peligroso y gracias a ti, estará en la cárcel que es donde pertenece – dijo la oficial al acercarse para esposar al tipo que estaba siendo sometido por blaistoice. – Necesitare declaraciones cosas solo para asegurar que el sujeto se funda en la cárcel.

Misty, sabía que tendría que hablar, pero como deseaba llegar a su casa y olvidar que todo paso, todo. Suspiro e iba a comenzar a hablar, pero Gary la interrumpió – Yo le diré todo, llevemos a Misty a su casa, necesita descansar así mañana podrá ir a declarar –

- Tienes razón – dijo la oficial Jenny – Suban - dijo mientras ponía al sujeto en la parte trasera de la patrulla. Gary regreso a Blaistoice, y camino rumbo a la patrulla. Pero Misty parecía regresar - ¿Qué sucede?

- Iré a recoger mis cosas – pero Gary la detuvo – Yo iré por ellas – Misty sonrió pero de todas formas fue ella – Ya hiciste mucho por mi – dijo mientras recogía su Pokegear y su cartera.

En la patrulla Jenny maneja rumbo a la casa de Misty, ella se sorprendía de todo lo que había caminado, con razón se había perdido. Nunca pensó haber caminado tanto trayecto, pero iba tan perdida entre sus pensamientos que se le había hecho corto. – Necesitare que mañana, venga a declarar – La oficial saco a Misty de sus pensamientos, ella agacho su mirada, y asintió débilmente no quería recordar lo horrible que se sintió pensar que no habría otro día para ella, pero de pronto sintió un apretón en su mano y Gary sonreía – Te acompaño, para que no vayas sola.

Ella sintió como se apenaba con la mirada dulce de Gary. El había sido tan cortes, tan bueno y no tenía forma de pagarlo. Le debía la vida. – Gracias Gary, por todo. – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras ahora él se apenaba un poco. – ¿Aquí es? – Pregunto la oficial, ella vio a sus alrededores, por fin estaba en casa. – Si aquí es – bajo de la patrulla, y dio las Gracias a la oficial por su ayuda.

- Paso por ti mañana – dijo Gary sentado desde la patrulla – Hasta mañana entonces – expresó finalmente y el carro tomo su marcha rumbo a la estación de policía. Observo por un momento como se alejaba el coche, y realmente estaba feliz, gracias a él podía ver un nuevo día.

Se giro y empezó a caminar el poco trayecto que faltaba para la entrada de su casa, cuando se detuvo en seco y vio dos bultos, que la sombra hacia que no pudiera reconocer que estaban haciendo enfrente de la puerta de su casa. Uno era grande y el otro era un pequeño bulto – _No, otra vez – _pensó que era otro ladrón, Maldita sea su suerte, nadie podría vivir eso dos veces en una sola noche. Pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando el pequeño bulto se empezó a mover hacia ella, como si hubiera despertado.

- chaaaa – escucho exclamar el pequeño bulto y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, se giro y la vio y corrió hacia ella, - pikachupi – hablo es su idioma y salto hacia una sorprendida Misty. – Pikachu – dijo y abrazo al Pokémon cuando vio como había un pequeño campamento a fuera de su casa. Pronto fijo su vista al chico que era dueño de Pikachu, vestía como acostumbraba en sus viajes, con su gorra, jeans, playera, chaleco y sus guantes. Era Ash y veía que estaba dormido y tenia algo entre su mano, algo que caía y parecía que estaba muy maltratada… una Flor. Se acerco, no podía creerlo, estaba ahí pero había sido una larga noche y no podría soportar más por hoy.

- Pikapi – dijo Pikachu a su entrenador, tratando que despertara… pero Misty le llamo su atención – Pikachu, necesito descansar, mañana hablare con Ash – dijo mientras el Ratón asentía con su cabeza. – ¿Tienes hambre? – Pregunto a lo que el solo contesto con – pi – sonrió - vamos a dentro - abrió con cuidado tratando de no despertar a Ash.

Le dio un poco de comida Pokémon a lo cual Pikachu se lanzo feliz hacia la comida - ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen aquí? – pregunto Misty – pika –respondió el ratón y con su patita mostró 3 dedos – ¿Tres días? – Pregunto, Pikachu solo asentó mientras comía otro bocado. - ¿A que vinieron? – pregunto y se sintió tonta preguntarle eso a Pikachu, obviamente no tenia ni idea de lo que había pasado.

Pareció haber recordado y saco de pronto una hoja – pika – dijo mientras se la extendía. La tomo y la abrió encontrando solo dos palabras.

_Lo siento_

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, y vio hacia a fuera. Vio que era una noche fría y aunque quería despertarlo para gritarle todo lo que ella sentía, no lo iba a hacer… era fuerte y su orgullo había sido lastimado. Subió junto con Pikachu a su habitación a tomar una frazada y bajo de nuevo. Abrió la puerta y Ash seguía dormido. – Aun así no puedo dejar que te enfermes – dijo en un tono muy bajo mientras se agachaba para taparlo. El sonrío al sentir calor – Misty – fue un murmuro y ella no sabía si había escuchado correctamente.

- Vamos Pikachu – dijo mientras subía a su cuarto rápidamente, el no sabia que hacer, no podía dejarlo así, pero una cama y estar con Misty era algo que quería – pikapi – dijo mientras con su cabeza cerraba la puerta, subiendo para encontrar a Misty llorando.

_Misty lo miraba dormir mientras la abrazaba, recargaba su cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Mientras solo los cubría una pequeña sabana pero sin embargo nada podía tapar lo que había pasado. Lo admiraba dormir, dormía tranquilo y con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada. __Todo estará bien. __Eso pasaba por su mente viéndolo dormir y sintiendo su calor, lo que tanto había soñado. Segura fue dejándose llevar por ese tibio cuerpo para descansar y soñar con lo que había sido realidad – Te amo Ash – murmuro mientras el cansancio junto con el tibio y reconfortante ambiente hacia que cerrara sus ojos – Te amo Misty – no alcanzo a diferenciar si había sido un sueño o realidad pero sabia que dormiría con una sonrisa._

Realmente esperaba que todo estará bien deseaba saber si solo lo había soñado, escucharlo pronunciar esas palabras.

* * *

_Hola, después de tanto tiempo vengo a dar una continuación, esperando que les agrade. No se porque metí a Gary, pero tenia ganas de hacerlo. Este capitulo no se ni como describirlo, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leerlo. ¿Reviews?..._

_Hasta el otro cap._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola! Ja! Hoy debe de ser de esos días que todos los planetas se alinean e publicado dos cosas en un día!  
Eso no pasa desde... esperen nunca ha pasado XD JA! Lo siento, creo que me afecta escribir mucho jajaja_

_Disculpen le demora, he tenido unos diás en este mes jaja me ha pasada de todo y como que apenas me empiezo a acostumbra a mi nueva vida._

_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, le pertenece a satoshi tajiri!_

_Y de nuevo tengo que decir que este fic es con todo mi cariño a **Ai-Ketchum** jajaja se que me golpearas porque no es digno de tanta espera pero bueno._

_Espero que les guste =)_

* * *

**En la noche  
- Capitulo 4 -**

Los rayos de sol ya habían salido y pegaban por completo, mostrando un día soleado y perfecto. Un joven iba caminando con un gran ramo de rosas hacia una pequeña casa, donde pensaba recoger a la persona que le había ayudado la noche anterior, acompañarla a la estación de la Oficial Jenny y después ¿Quién sabe? Podría invitarla a comer, hoy se sentía con suerte, tal vez por fin ganaría.

Al principio pensaba que Misty solo era la niña loca que perseguía a Ash Ketchum por la deuda de una bicicleta. Después vio que ya no era eso sino que eran grandes amigos. ¿Por qué Ketchum SIEMPRE tenia la mejor suerte? Ella lo acompaño por tres regiones distintas y parecía que nunca se separarían. Cuando ella se tuvo que quedar a cuidar su Gimnasio, iba seguido a Pueblo Paleta a visitar a la Sra. Ketchum, a Tracey y su abuelo. Y por lo mismo tuvo más contacto con ella y se dio cuenta que le _encantaba _la pelirroja, pero como siempre Ketchum parecía haberle ganado.

Eso fue Hasta aquella pelea, de hace ya un tiempo, donde parecía que lo que cualquiera predeciría como _la pareja más obvia_ se separaba. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido Ketchum para dejarla ir? Si el tuviera oportunidad, nunca lo haría. El pensó que tendría oportunidad después de aquella pelea, sin embargo, con la mudanza de Misty no volvió a contactar con ella, hasta la noche anterior.

- ¿_Pero que es esto? – _salió de sus pensamientos al haber llegado a la casa de Misty y ver un desorden fuera de la casa. Un pequeño campamento, donde pronto vio al dueño de ese desorden. – _Esto será divertido –_

* * *

Ash sentía que pronto debería abrir los ojos y despertar por completo, pero sentía un calor reconfortante. Pero poco a poco fue escuchando unos pasos cerca de el. Tal vez, por fin había regresado Misty y podía aclararle todo. Decirle que ella tenía razón cuando le decía inmaduro. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que no era Misty cuando escucho – Si quieres una moneda, yo te la doy Ashy-boy –

Abrió los ojos rápidamente, para ver una moneda caer cerca de el. _- ¿Qué demonios hace Gary aquí? –_ Se paro de golpe y se puso a la altura de Gary - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- Vine a recoger a Misty – dijo el investigador con una sonrisa maliciosa, observando la reacción de Ash.

Ash no podía evitar sentirse furioso, ¿Qué quería Gary con Misty? No le importaba, el iba a hablar primero con ella. ¡Ha estado 3 días esperándola! Espera…

- Misty… ¿esta aquí? – murmuro Ash sin pensar, dándose cuenta que pronto se tendría que enfrentar a ella, y no sabia si podría. - _¿Y pikachu?_ – también se dio cuenta de la ausencia de su amigo amarillo.

- ¡Por supuesto que esta aquí, Ashy-boy! - dijo Gary en un tono cansado para la lentitud de Ash – Yo mismo vine a dejarla a su casa anoche – Con esto Gary atrajo toda la atención de Ash.

- ¿Qué tu que? – pregunto, acercándose más al joven investigador. Apretando sus puños haciendo que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos de la presión realizada.

- Si yo la acompañe anoche, después de… - pauso, era la primera vez en su vida, que sintió temor por la reacción de Ash, haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos.

- ¿Qué? ¡Dime Gary! – lo sujeto de su camisa con una sola mano, ya que la otra tenia aun la rosa que pensaba regalarle, olvidando su tono de voz. – ¡Dímelo! –

- De… un incidente – Gary sabia que no podría decir lo que había pasado anoche a Misty, es decir, a ninguna chica le gustaría que supieran que estuvo muy cerca de un abuso.

- ¿Qué incidente? – pregunto de nuevo, tratando de sacar su respuesta, sujetándolo más fuerte. ¿Sería que su Myst ya tuviera a alguien?

- ¡Contesta de una buena vez, Oak! – le grito más fuerte, si el se atrevió cualquier cosa, no sabría responder de si.

De pronto escucho a sus espaldas la puerta abrirse, haciendo automáticamente que volteará sin dejar de sujetar a Gary – ¡Déjalo en paz, Ketchum! –

Ahí estaba ella, la persona a la que le debía la más grande disculpa. Viéndolo con ojos fríos y distantes, totalmente lo contrario aquellos ojos cálidos de esa noche. No pudo hacer otra cosa más que hacerle caso, inconscientemente. Sus fuerzas lo abandonaron e hicieron que soltara a Gary Oak.

- ¿Estas bien, Gary? – pregunto la pelirroja al investigador que estaba arreglando su camisa, con una mirada completamente distinta a la de hace unos instantes.

– Si, estoy bien – respondió Gary, algo aturdido por la inesperada forma de actuar de Ash.

- ¿pikapi? – salió de pronto, el pequeño roedor amarillo de la puerta, totalmente desligado de lo que estaba pasando. Veía a su mejor amigo mirar con pena a Misty, con arrepentimiento.

Pikapi le había dicho que había dañado a pikachupi, y con eso se llevo una gran descarga de su parte como regaño. Pero también había dicho que iba hacer hasta lo imposible por remediarlo. ¡Entonces… ¿Por qué no decía nada?! ¡¿Por qué no se movía!?

- Pikachu, ¿Dónde estabas? – le pregunto en un tono fuerte que parecía regaño, evitando a toda costa mirar a Misty.

– Estuvo conmigo Ash – escucho la voz de Misty e inevitablemente tuvo que alzar la mirada para encontrarla sonriéndole tiernamente a Pikachu.

- El me hizo compañía toda la noche – se arrodillo, y acaricio su cabeza, Pikachu se dejaba consentir por su amiga.

– supongo que me extrañaba, yo lo extrañe mucho – siguió ahora se escuchaba temerosa, y distante tal vez recordando los tiempos donde todo era más sencillo y donde podía ver directamente a los ojos a Ash, sin sentir el dolor y rabia que ahora sentía, solo sentir la calidez de su sonrisa y su mirada.

- ¿Nos vamos? – Gary interrumpió, justo cuando Ash iba a replicar, con un tosido leve dio a notar que aun estaba ahí.

Misty, lo miro confundido hasta reacciono a lo que se refería, tenían que ir con la oficial Jenny a denunciar a ese sujeto que la ataco.

- ¡Claro!, Solo cierro la casa – Atino a decir, pero antes de que Misty se diera vuelta Gary le toco el hombro haciendo que girará - ¡Estas son para ti! – poniendo enfrente de ella, al solo un poco desordenado, ramo de rosas.

Misty lo miro sobre las rosas y se sonrojo, no sabía porque del calor en sus mejillas, pero sabía que era un lindo detalle de parte de Gary. – Gracias Gary, son hermosas –

Ash solo veía la escena estático, tanto Misty como Gary parecían haberse olvidado de su existencia y enseñaban la 'bonita' escena frente a sus ojos. _¡Como quisiera tener a charizard para quemarle sus rosas y de paso su cara!_ Pero se estaba controlando, ya había hecho una escena y Misty no le perdonaría otra. Solo quería una cosa, que Misty lo perdonará y conociendo perfectamente la terquedad de ella sabe que no será una misión fácil. Pero de pronto un pensamiento paso por la cabeza de Ash, que hizo que sus fuerzas lo abandonaran - _¿Acaso Misty y Gary ya eran pareja antes de esa noche? Ese maldito Gary Oak, siempre quiere lo que yo quiero. -_

Eso cambiaba todo. Entonces ella lo había utilizado a el, no el a ella. Estaría haciendo que todo fuera una mentira, engañaría a ambos. Tanto a Gary, como a Ash. - _No ella no se atrevería a mentirme. Y mucho menos en algo así.-_

Pikachu veía desde abajo todo, ¿Por qué pikapi no se movía? Si pikapi no hacía algo pronto, el lo iba a hacer. Al fin y al cabo casi todo se resuelve con un impactrueno ¿No? Vio como su entrenador había tirado aun lado suyo la flor que le iba a regalar a pikachupi. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Se piensa rendir?

- Las pondré en agua, ahorita regreso – dijo Misty a Gary mientras tomaba el presente.

- pikachupi – escucho a roedor amarillo llamarla, mientras se dirigía a la entrada de su casa. Volteo y vio a pikachu que en su boca traía la flor que Ash tenia en la mano la noche anterior.

- pikapi pikachu – le volvió a decir, mientras Ash no sabía que hacer. ¿Por qué hizo eso pikachu? El ya no pensaba darle nada, obviamente una flor no podía competir con un ramo de rosas.

Misty se agacho y le sonrió tiernamente al pokémon mientras tomaba la flor. Pero su mirada cambio al hablarle a Ash. - ¿Es tuya, Ketchum? – le pregunto con la voz más seca posible.

Ash tomo un poco de Aire, tenia que hacer las cosas bien, o sino también tendría que solucionar otro mal entendido.

- No, es tuya junto con una nota – dijo Ash con una voz suave y miedosa, mientras se buscaba en las bolsas de su chaleco la dichosa nota. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando no siento nada, después sus manos pasaron a las bolsas de sus jeans, buscándolo desesperadamente y no encontró nada, inclusive busco bajo su gorra y empezó a buscar alrededor de donde había pasado la noche.

Misty por primera vez en ese momento, suavizo su cara hacia Ash, ya que viéndolo buscar la nota desesperadamente le hizo recordar al niño descuidado de sus viajes.

- La nota ya me la dio pikachu, Ash. Gracias por la flor, es muy bonita. – fue prácticamente un susurro lo ultimo, su voz fue decreciendo conforme a pronunciaba. Le dedico por primera vez una sonrisa.

* * *

_Pikachu pareció haber recordado y saco de pronto una hoja – pika – dijo mientras se la extendía. La tomo y la abrió encontrando solo dos palabras._

_Lo siento_

_Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, y vio hacia a fuera. Vio que era una noche fría y aunque quería despertarlo para gritarle todo lo que ella sentía, no lo iba a hacer… era fuerte y su orgullo había sido lastimado._

* * *

Misty entro y coloco tanto ramo como la flor en agua. Aunque la flor de Ash estaba ya algo maltratada, era una muy bonita y no recuerda haber visto una igual. Salió y fue con Gary, mientras veía como Ash los inspeccionaba detenidamente. ¿Celos? Con Ash uno ya nunca puede saber.

Ash vio como se marcharon y no podía más que sentir rabia interna. Si el no se hubiera ido, hubiera se hubiera ahorrado tan bochornosa escena, haciéndose ver mal con una flor, aunque sea flor algo difícil de conseguir, a todo un ramo de rosas. Volvió a sentirse como cuando era más joven, opacado por su eterno rival. El siempre quería las cosas que el quería, y parecía irle mejor siempre a el.

- Vamos pikachu, consigamos algo de comer – le dijo en un tono monótono a su amigo, obviamente más entrado en sus propios pensamientos.

Ash fue hasta el centro de esa ciudad y se compro algo de comer y se fue caminando al un parque que estaba cerca de donde se encontraba, todavía podía escuchar en su cabeza el grito de Brock.  
- _¿Qué hiciste que? –_

* * *

_La veía dormir tranquilamente y podía escuchar su respiración de un sueño profundo. Hace tanto tiempo que no la contemplaba dormir. Desde aquellos días de sus viajes o esos pocos momentos cuando abandonaba su gimnasio para ir a visitarlo. Era muy temprano, pero sin embargo no había podido dormir del todo bien._

_La fiesta de Brock se había acabado desde hace tiempo. ¿Qué diría brock si supiera el uso que le dio a esta habitación que le había prestado? Claro el es hombre y puede entender esos asuntos, pero esto no era cualquier cosa, y ella no era cualquier persona, era Myst y por fin podía decir "su Myst" con total validez._

_Había sido suya y no sería de nadie más ahora en adelante. Ese simple concepto lo hizo tragar un poco de saliva. El ya había estado con muchas otras mujeres, no con cualquiera que cruzara mirada pero sin embargo el sabia del atractivo que tenía hacia el sexo opuesto. Ya no era tan distraído como antes, y había aprendido que el maestro pokemon siempre tiene ese toque especial para las chicas._

_Pero ahora se daba cuenta lo repugnante que podía ser, tratar de quitar con aquellas chicas lo que nunca tuvo hasta hace unos momentos. El había sido basura los últimos tiempos, o al menos en este momento se sentía así._

_¿Después de todo lo que hice, merecí algo así? No, no lo merezco. Respondió inmediatamente su cabeza. El asustado se retiro poco a poco de la cama y vio como la figura desnuda de Misty, protestaba entre sueño por el frio que ahora la acompañaba. _

_¡Tú le quitaste algo valioso! Algo que no va a volver, le reclama su conciencia. Pero ella me dijo que me amaba, algo tan irreal como esperado._

_Pero esa voz volvió… ¡Prácticamente la violaste!._

_Empezó a vestirse lo más rápido que pudo, el temor ya lo había apoderado por completo. En su intento de vestirse casi se tropieza y hace que la pelirroja despierte. Para su fortuna, parece estar muy cansada. El sonrojo apoderó sus mejillas, el era la razón por la cual estaba tan cansada._

_¡Tenia que salir de aquí! Antes de que ella despierte y le reclame por lo de anoche. No quería lastimarla más, el parecía con cada acción suya lastimarla de alguna manera. Pero el no sabía que huyendo era la forma más grande para lastimarla._

_Salió del cuarto con sumo cuidado, sin voltear hacia atrás, lo haría dudar. No quería despertar a nadie. Cuando por fin salió de la casa, observo los escombros de la fiesta. Gracias a esta fiesta, la había lastimado de la peor manera._

_Corrió lo más rápido que pudo tenia que alejarse de ahí, tal vez viajar de nuevo, huir nunca había sido parte de su personalidad pero ahora no lo esta pensando dos veces._

_Ya habían pasado horas desde que salió corriendo. Ya tenía todo listo, ira a checar por todas las regiones las batallas para no tener un punto fijo y tener distracción. Pelearía un poco de nuevo, ya que no puede pelear seguido porque no existen mucho retadores. El chiste era no regresar en mucho tiempo, eso era lo correcto ¿no?_

_¿Entonces porque no se sentía correcto? ¡Porque estoy huyendo! Eso lo sabía, no quería enfrentarse a Misty, esa noche había sido perfecta e irreal, no podía ver como después se desmoronaba._

_Pero exactamente eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Desmoronaba la nueva oportunidad que tuvo. Otra oportunidad que tuvo y la desaprovecho. Y aun así dándose cuenta de su error, no evito que detuviera su marcha y volviera con ella._

_Poco días después…_

_- ¿Qué hiciste que? – en su casa de pueblo paleta, había ido Brock a visitarlo. Le conto lo que había pasado, obviamente aun para su chismoso amigo, libre de detalle. Afortunadamente para el, no había nadie en su casa._

_- Me fui – dijo en voz tenue, apenado de lo que había hecho._

_- ¿Cómo pudiste hacer semejante estupidez Ash? – le pregunto su amigo incrédulo antes la acción de Ash._

_- No lo se – dijo algo sorprendido del tono en su amigo, el era muy raro que se expresara de esa manera._

_- No puede ser, yo vengo a visitarte esperando posiblemente encontrarlos a los dos, juntos por fin y me dices que después de un momento como el que pasaste, te fuiste – dijo incrédulo, meciéndose los cabellos fuertemente tratando de encontrar una razón para lo que había hecho Ash._

_- ¿Cómo pudiste usarla así? – ahora la voz de Brock mostraba furia. Tanto Misty como Ash eran como de su familia._

_- Yo… - trato de replicar pero sin duda no sabia que decir, Brock tenía razón._

_- ¡Porque al menos sabes que ahora en estos momentos se siente usada, Ash! ¡Tú la humillaste con tu huida! – cada vez usaba un tono más serio._

_- Ella nunca me detuvo – trato de excusarse en algo, lo que sea._

_- ¡Claro que no te iba a detener! ¡Ella pensaba que por fin iban a estar juntos! Sabes lo terca que es y por fin lo admitió y tú… ¡te largas! – lo señalo nunca bajando la gravedad del asunto._

_Ash abrió los ojos sorprendido, se dio cuenta que necesitaba un regañada así para notar su error más grande. ¡Lo había arruinado, otra vez!_

_- Necesito remediarlo, debes ayudarme – le dijo a brock en forma de suplica._

_- No te voy ayudar Ash, lastimaste seriamente a Misty, haz tenido muchas oportunidades – le respondió ya un poco más calmo que antes._

_- Por favor, Al menos dime donde vive, y veré la forma de solucionarlo – le suplico nuevamente Ash._

_Brock vio que era sincero y aun en contra de su mejor juicio y cuidar a Misty. Le dio la dirección, esperando realmente que lo solucione._

_¿No podría empeorarlo o si?_

* * *

_Gracias por leerlo, se que no es bueno para tanto tiempo sin actualizar, trato de mejorar lo juro, no se si lo hago pero al menos lo intento!  
Gracias a todoos los que dejaron review la vez pasada, son geniales y los adoro! En especial gracias **Lord zoa** por los reviews en mis historias._

_Y otra cosa más, gracias a **sumi-chan** por su consejo, juro que leo mi fic y se que eso no ayudo en mi defensa jeje, pero por lo general cuando lo leo, me distraigo con otras cosas y no lo checo bien. Espero que este no le pase lo mismo._

_Bueno ahora si, gracias de nuevo por leerlo, segun mis calculos solo 2 caps o max 3 para su final._

_Hasta el otro cap!_

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
